1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to vessels for surface work and rescue operations and is specifically directed to a vessel wherein a plurality of like vessels may be secured to one another for forming an enlarged work platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When undertaking surface work and rescue operations such as dragging a river bottom or the like, a plurality of boats or other vessels are generally secured in tandem, bow-to-stern, or side-to-side, whereby the assembly will span a river or the like, permitting a continuous dragging operation over an enlarged area. However, there are not any work vessels specifically designed for making enlarged working platforms by attaching a plurality of vessels to one another.
It is known, for example, to combine a plurality of barges to one another to develop a barge train which is moved over a large body of water by a single tow or push boat. An example of a barge and barge coupling is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,039 issued to Harrison on Nov. 18, 1947. It is also known to develop enlarged working platforms for use as dredge holes or drilling platforms, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,961 issued to Meckenstock on Aug. 19, 1958. A plurality of boats have been secured together by use of an elongated platform to provide an enlarged system for cleaning the bottom of a body of water, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,704 issued to Herbert on Oct. 21, 1958.
However, there remains a need for a vessel which is portable and maneuverable and adapted to be attached in a plurality of configurations for surface rescue operations. One of the problems in developing such a vessel is the placement of the marine engine and the ability to attach the vessels in side-to-side, stern-to-side, bow-to-side, and bow-to-stern configurations to accommodate a plurality of different applications depending on the rescue operation undertaken and the size of the body of water in which the operation is taking place.
Examples of vessels with marine engines placed in a noninterfering relationship with the perimeter of the vessel are shown, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,371,362 issued to Butler on Mar. 5, 1958; 3,702,485 issued to Thompson on Nov. 14, 1972; 3,943,586 issued to Palmer on Mar. 16, 1976; and Des. 238,565 issued to Palmer on Jan. 27, 1976.
There are also a number of vessels which have square or flat sided perimeters as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,744,267 issued to Roby on May 8, 1956 and 3,036,539 issued to Storey on May 29, 1962.
None of the vessel configurations of the prior art are readily adapted for quick use in rescue operations where time is a critical factor and it is desirable to quickly deploy the vessels in the water and secure them to one another in any of a plurality of configurations for facilitating quick rescue operations.
The subject invention is specifically directed to a work and rescue vessel wherein the vessel is specifically designed to be quickly and securely attached to a plurality of like vessels in any of a plurality of configurations, including side-to-side, side-to-stern, side-to-bow, bow-to-bow, stern-to-stern and bow-to-stern. This permits a flexible vessel readily adapted for use in any of a plurality of rescue operations. It is a specific feature of the subject invention that the gunwales of the vessel are designed to be positioned in interlocking relationship with one another, providing a secure attachment of the vessels to one another to provide a secure enlarged working platform for rescue operations. It is an additional feature of the invention that the marine motor utilized for powering the vessel is positioned inwardly of the perimeter of the vessel, in a noninterfering relationship with the gunwale, permitting both stern-to-stern and stern-to-bow attachment, as well as all other combinations.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the gunwale comprises a rail extending about the upper perimeter of the boat and having a channel adapted for receiving a locking member provided in the adjacent gunwale. The gunwales are positioned in interlocking abutting relationship with one another and secured in position by use of a tether line and a post and cleat system provided on each of the vessels.
In one embodiment, the gunwale includes a single rail and interlocking feature, whereas in a second embodiment, a dual interlock and over/under channel locking mechanism is utilized to provide a dual locking attachment.
It is an important feature of the invention that the vessel is substantially straight-sided, permitting the vessels to be attached to one another in any of a plurality of combinations. A marine motor is adapted to be installed on the vessel inwardly of the stern wall and in noninterfering relation with the gunwale, permitting the stern to be secured to any other vessel on the bow or stern or either side.
It is an additional feature of the invention that the vessel work platform include one or more adjustable and removable seats, permitting the platform to be versatile and adaptable to a variety of different uses and types of rescue operations.
Another aspect of the invention is the towing trailer for storing a plurality of the vessels. The vessels are generally used in combination, and the trailer is designed to hold a plurality of the vessels and a plurality of the engines, providing easy access for rapid deployment during rescue operations.
One embodiment of the trailer includes a triangular frame, where one vessel is stored on each side of the triangle with the marine motors stored on the inside of the triangle. The motors and the vessels may be quickly removed from the trailer for rapid deployment in a rescue operation.
Another embodiment of the trailer includes a plurality of racks where the vessels are stacked upon one another and may be quickly removed by pivoting the racks downwardly for sliding the vessels out of the racks. In this version, the motor may be stowed on the vessel deck during transportation.
The vessel of the subject invention provides a versatile work platform which is readily adapted for attaching a plurality of the vessels in combination to accommodate any of a variety of rescue operations.
It is, therefore, an object and feature of the subject invention to provide a vessel which is readily adapted to be used in combination with like vessels for providing an enlarged work platform for work and rescue operations.
It is an additional object and feature of the subject invention to provide a vessel wherein a plurality of like vessels may be secured to one another in a variety of combinations.
It is yet another object and feature of the invention to provide a vessel having a gunwale which may be securely attached in interlocking relationship with a like gunwale on a similar vessel.
It is a further object and feature of the subject invention to provide a vessel adapted for accommodating a marine motor which is in noninterfering relationship with any portion of the perimeter of the vessel.
It is yet another object and feature of the invention to provide a vessel with a work platform having seats which may readily be repositioned or removed from the vessel to provide the optimum versatility of the work platform area.
It is additional object and feature of the invention to provide a trailer for towing a plurality of like vessels whereby the vessels may be quickly moved from storage and deployed during rescue operations.
Other objects and features of the invention will be readily apparent from the accompanying drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.